The Marauder's Map
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Dear reader, simply tap it with your wand and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Ready? Good. You now will find yourself presented with these words: "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present-" Let the fine tale of three generations, yet five different groups of possessors of this map be told.


**A.N. Here you go Summy, enjoy. I might edit it later.**

* * *

The Marauders Map could say that it had done many misdeeds in some eyes, but in others, well, in other's eyes, the Map was to be praised. The Map always felt such pride at this. Though one could say it was the Map as a whole, they did not know the secrets that lied within. The Map was in fact four souls. The creators had planted their four personalities inside of it. The Map was alive. Not alive in the pulsing of blood, or the breathing of the lungs, but alive in a very different way.

So dear reader, simply tap it with your wand and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Ready? Good.

You now will find yourself presented with these words: "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present-"

Let the fine tale of three generations, yet five different groups of possessors of this map be told. Our story begins in the year of 1975.

* * *

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

"So what do we do now?" James asked, pushing his chess piece forwards. "We need to find a way of sneaking out-"

Himself and Peter were playing chess in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I wish I could have stopped you from even attempting this!" Remus whispered, angrily. "You'll only get yourselves-"

"Hurt?" Sirius asked. "Killed? It's worth the risk Moony."

"Please don't call me that." Remus said, frustratedly.

"You gotta admit, it's a brilliant nickname." Sirius shrugged.

"It sounds like I'm some sort of romantic." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, but Remmy-poo! I thought you loved that picnic we went on last week!" Sirius said. "Why, you were swooning at my feet after I gave you those flowers."

Remus sent Sirius a deadpanned look. He snapped his book closed, and looked at his friends.

"Do you have the Potions essay finished?"

Peter, who had been focusing on the chessboard looked up with a groan.

"Don't remind me Remus!" he said. "I only got one sentence in."

"It's due Friday." Remus informed.

"Two days from now." Sirius shrugged.

"Besides," James began, taking out one of Peter's knights (much to his chagrin). "Your furry problem is being dealt with tomorrow night. We need some sort of solution."

"What about the invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked.

"I barely fit last time." Peter said.

"Guys, this is your problem _you _need to deal with. You can't just track every single move they make." Remus said. "Plus, you aren't just dealing with teachers, there are Prefects too."

"Bugger." Sirius muttered.

"Wait," James paused. "What did you say."

Remus sent him a funny look, wondering if James needed to process what he had said through his brain. Remus repeated what he had previously said, staring at James.

"You aren't just dealing with teachers, there are-"

"Not that!" James exclaimed. "What you said before that!"

"This is your problem-"

"After that."

"You can't just track every single move they make?" Remus asked, annoyed.

"Yes, that." James nodded. "What if there were a spell?"

"To do what?"

"Shush, Moony." Sirius said. "Don't ruin James' breakthrough."

He then placed a hand over Remus' mouth to successfully silence him. What he received was a death glare in return. Ignoring them, James continued on, scrambling around looking for some scrap parchment paper and a quill.

"What if there was a spell where we could track all the teachers, and students?" James asked. "Then we would have something to help us."

"We can't just wave our wands and say a spell every time we hear footsteps." Sirius said, frowning.

"I know." James nodded. "We need to put it on a paper."

Remus and Peter stared at James, confused. James looked up at Sirius, who gave him a raised eyebrow. James nodded. All Remus and Peter could do was marvel at their silent communication through face gestures. Remus couldn't take it anymore, annoyed that they were keeping him in the dark.

"What are you both onto?"

James and Sirius glanced at him, before grinning simultaneously.

"A map, of course?"

"A map?" Peter questioned. "Don't we already know our way around Hogwarts?"

"Well that's the brilliance of it." Sirius said.

"Indeed," James continued. "It won't just be a map."

"It'll be a map with everyone on it." Sirius told them. "We'll know who they are-"

"Where they are-" James added.

"And who they are with." Sirius finished. "So what do you say?"

Remus and Peter looked silently between the two.

"You both sure you aren't twins?" Peter asked.

Sirius and James once again looked at each other. A beat passed before they both looked at Peter, and said:

"Positive."

oOo

"You aren't watching Evans again, are you mate?" Sirius asked his best mate.

"Padfoot, you make it sound like I'm stalking her." James said, rolling his eyes. "I am merely observing the hall she is walking in which Evans so happens to be in."

Sirius broke out into a grin, staring at James. The boy before him never changed from his fifth year self, and Sirius hoped he never would. Sirius plopped down on his bed, after changing his shirt, and glanced at James once more, before leaping onto his bed. Sirius lay on his back, with his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling above.

The silence was interrupted by Remus, shortly followed by Peter, walking into the dorm quickly. James leapt over the map before him, successfully covering it. Not before Remus saw, though.

He sighed.

"James, I thought we said only for full moons?"

James then defended himself from Remus, attempting to bring up a reasonable explanation.

"Just think of the possibilities!" he said. "We could easily set up pranks!"

"Stalk Evans." Sirius added, continuing to lay on his back.

This only earned him a glare from the flushing boy who was trying to defend himself. Unfortunately, it seemed that his best mate was not in the mood to rush to his side, and cover for him.

"Also to find out what those Slytherins do! If we had only finished it before Mary was attacked-" James broke off, before whispering. "We could protect people. We could stop it."

"James." Remus said, tiredly.

The boy before them looked ten years older as he sat down on his own bed, beside James'. He brought a hand to his face, and sighed.

"As much as I agree with you, we can't carry the map around twenty-four seven." Remus told them. "Someone will take it from us."

"Then we close it up somehow. Do something to prevent others from taking it." James said. "Something only we know."

"What about for future generations?" Sirius asked, now looking at them. "What about future prospects? What about them?"

"We'll think of something." James nodded.

"So something to only let certain people in." Sirius said.

"A password?" Peter asked. "Is that what you are both on about?"

James and Sirius' faces lit up. They both sat up, thinking immediately of good passwords. James leapt off of his bed, and rushed over to Peter.

"You're brilliant Pete!" he exclaimed.

"Something only people mischief making will think of." Remus finally suggested.

Silence surrounded them. Remus studied each of his friends carefully, waiting for a suggestion.

"How about I am a mischief maker?" Peter suggested.

"Maybe, but it doesn't sound cool." Sirius said.

"So it has to be cool now?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course! We don't want anyone to think we are some sort of band of amateurs."

"Oh yes, we have had years of mischief making." Remus said, sarcasm in every word.

"Practically half our life." Sirius nodded.

"What about 'We swear to serve the pranking ways'?" James suggested.

"Perhaps." Sirius shrugged. "We could also use 'Up to no good.'?"

"It sounds interesting, but I don't think so." Remus dismissed.

"Oh, and what do you have that is so much better?" Sirius asked, irritatedly.

Remus suddenly grinned.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

This was how the Marauder's Map was born, and was created. The next tale is sure to come within moments as you take the footsteps out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and towards the beloved caretaker's office. Argus Filch. Where it was only thirteen years later that two red-haired twins sat, waiting their punishment.

Little did they know, that this was only the beginning of their adventure.

* * *

**A.N. Merry Christmas Summy! There are going to be three or four more chapters, and this was horrible as it was rushed. I promise you that the Marauders will come back again.**

**This is sort of following the life of the map, and I will be trying to fulfill most of your wishes. :)**

**Cheers my friend!**

**Lupe**


End file.
